Let You Know
by KuroiNekoKitto
Summary: Relena's trying to get Heero to tell her his feelings but what she gets is totally unexpected. R
1. Confession

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: 1x2

Notes: The first line is supposed to sound angry. Everyone that read it (my friends) read it as a happy line till they read the next line.

/_Italics_/ mostly Duo's thoughts

* * *

"THE WAR IS OVER! Why won't you show me your feelings? Talk to me! Please Heero, talk to me!"

Relena was getting more annoying as the hours passed and Duo could hardly stand it. Her shrill voice echoed through the safe house. Pacing around the living room, she tried to get Heero to admit his feelings towards her. Duo felt like killing her right there and then, but refrained. It was times like these that he loathed her political status and her oh so important role in achieving world peace. At that moment he couldn't understand how Heero dealt with her.

"What exactly are you trying to hide, Heero? The only person here is Duo and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you told me you love me."

This caught Duo off guard and he nearly choked as he tried to control his laughter. Relena just ignored the noises coming from the couch. Once his more that sarcastic giggling fit was over, he glared at her and thought /_Yeah, and I fart butterflies_/. Of course he minded! He didn't want Heero to love her. Duo turned away from them, facing the back side of the couch.

"Relena..."

/_Oh no, he's gunna say it_/ Duo thought as he closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere else at that moment.

Relena stopped her pacing as she turned to Heero and clung to his arm with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Yes my dear Heero?" He looked down at her in disgust.

"I don't love you and I would like nothing more than for you to leave me alone," But of course that didn't bother her one bit. How could it faze the one woman in the world that's used to getting her way 100% of the time?

"I told you Duo doesn't mind-" She was abruptly cut off by Duo's snickering. She merely glared at him then placed her attention to Heero again.

"And if you don't love me, who do you love?" She smiled at him with a look that said 'try-to-get-out-of-this-one'. Duo turned with amusement shining in his eyes. /_He's stuck... Now what's he gunna say? He can't say he doesn't love anyone, there will be no end to her pursuit_ / He thought to himself.

Heero looked at him and shook his head. He could tell that Duo was very amused by his embarrassment. /_So, he really thinks this is funny? We'll see how much he likes this_/ Catching Duo's eye, he smirked.

/_What the heck is he smirking for?/_ If he hadn't known any better, he would think that Heero was blushing.

Arching an eyebrow, Duo couldn't help but instigate. "Well Heero? Are you gunna answer Relena-sama's question?" By now Heero's face was all different shades of red which no one had ever seen on him before. Heero turned to Relena ready with his reply.

"Relena... I love Duo"

~End Part 1~

* * *

Ano... What did everyone think? Should I finish or just stop right here and you'd never have to read my fanfics again ;_; I must know.


	2. How it hurts

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: 1x2

/_Italics_/ mostly Duo's thoughts

* * *

"Relena... I love Duo," Heero said as he stared Relena straight in her eyes. His response received a gasp from miss prissy and a loud thud as Duo fell off his place on the couch. The room was silent for a few moments until Relena decided to speak up.

"Well... Heero... If you really don't want Duo to be here as you give yourself to me, all you had to do was say so. There was no need for making up lies like that," She laughed nervously hoping she was right. As she spoke, Duo was frantically trying to recover from his fall. Desperately trying to scramble out of the room before Heero negated what he said. Duo knew that if he had to witness this sick little joke that his whole world would come crashing down. He could hardly even bare the thought of it.

As Duo finally got to his feet he felt a strong arm grasp his wrist. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to meet the gaze of the person that held him and his heart. Feeling himself being pulled back, Duo struggled to get away but was yanked into the arms of the one he loved.

"No, Relena, it was not a lie. I have no need for lieing when only the truth will set me free (1). I love Duo and there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing you say can change it," With that he swiftly turned Duo around in his arms and captured his lips in a hard kiss.

Though Duo was shocked at the fact that Heero basically told Relena to fuck off and also had the guts to kiss him right in front of her, he knew something wasn't right about this. In his youth, Duo has had many kisses from many people, and they were all different... But he never experienced any like this before. It was a kiss, but it didn't feel like one. It was dull and had no sort of passion or taste to it. It was a kind of kiss that made him feel like his lips were connected to a brick. Duo knew why it felt like this. He knew why there were no sparks, no fireworks, no nothing... And because he knew, he started to weep. The salty tears streamed down his face as the passionless kiss stayed on his lips.

Eyes wide with shock, Relena couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Soon enough she too began to cry. "HEERO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! How dare you give yourself away to a filthy little street slut!!!" And with that she ran out of the safe house. The sound of her sobbing had not died down until she had entered her pink limo and drove off on her pink little way.

Not being able to take the closeness any longer, Duo pushed himself away from Heero.

"Are you happy now?" he sniffled in anger, "She won't be bothering you anymore!"

Heero blinked a few time, not understanding why Duo was so upset.

"Duo! What's wrong with you? Why are you so upset with me? I needed to do it. I couldn't stand another day of her. Don't you want her to stay away too?" Heero questioned as he watched Duo pace the living room.

"IT WASN'T HER! IT WAS YOU! You lied through your teeth! Why didn't you just tell her what you really wanted to tell her?!?! Why didn't you just tell her you wanted nothing to do with her and keep me out of this?!?!"

"I've been telling her and she wouldn't leave me alone until she realized that I don't want her. The only way to do that was to find someone to act as my lover so she would just give up! YOU just happened to be the only other person in the room at the time. Seeing as you found the whole situation so funny, I thought I'd make you my accomplice," Heero explained to his partner thinking that it would fix everything.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! IT WASN'T REAL... IT WAS AN ACT!" with that, Duo stormed out of the safe house.

~End Part 2~

* * *

(1) ... ^ ^;; yea... it was a corny line, but I still put it there

Anoo... 2nd chapter complete! *has a little party* thank you guys for liking my fic! Now I know I'm not a total failure at writing ^ ^;;; ... well, I shall see you all again in the next chapter (just to let you know, that this fic will probably be long cause I really don't know how to end stories)


	3. Terrible mistake

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: 1x2

/_Italics_/ Internal monologues

* * *

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! IT WASN'T REAL... IT WAS AN ACT!" with that, Duo stormed out of the safe house.

Shocked by Duo's words, Heero slowly walked over to the couch and sat. He started to mull over what he had just done. /_I don't get it. What's wrong with it being an act? ... Doesn't he want her away from here as much as anyone else?... What the hell am I supposed to do now?_/ Heero though to himself as the silence around him grew louder.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the surrounding woods the braided boy sat at the base of an old dead willow tree. The branches were bare and stiff. Drained of any life it had, it still stood in the forest, rotting. Duo felt much like that tree. Like he had nothing to live for anymore. The war was over, he was no longer needed and he had nothing to stay for. Thoughts of regret and hate ran through Duo's mind as he sat there. He didn't know what to do or where to run.

Standing up stiffly, Duo raised his head to gaze at the tree that had been looking over him. With one hand he reached out and felt the rough texture of the broken dried bark. A jolt of anger surged through his body. His fingers curled into a fist. Tears streaming down his cheeks he snarled dangerously. Pulling his arm back he was ready to strike. With all of his strength he threw a punch at the tree causing most of the bark to loosen and fall off around him. A loud thunderous sound was heard as his fist connected with the tree's trunk. With this he screamed at the top of his lungs. He could feel the blood boiling from his lungs into his throat, making everything all the more painful (1).

Duo's heart ached. Thumping in his chest, he just wished it would stop beating. His shoulders slumped as he looked up at the tree again. The bark that had fallen caused bald spots along the trunk making patterns that gave the willow sad facial features. To Duo it looked almost human. Only the tree knew his pain.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Heero was starting to get worried. He knew nothing of Duo's whereabouts and had already circled the safe house searching for signs of where he might have headed. His mind was racing, thinking of all the worst possibilities to happen to the braided man. Pacing the living room floor, Heero couldn't understand why he was getting so worried. Or even why he started to get the feeling that what he did was terribly wrong.

The jingle of keys made his heart jump. He ran to the front door hoping it was Duo returning safely. As he watched the door open the first thing he saw was short fluffy blonde hair.

/_Oh please don't tell me he cut and dyed his hair!!/_ No sooner did he finish that though, Quatre's face was visible. With Wufei and Trowa right behind him, he flashed Heero a cheeky smile.

"Hi Heero! Hope you didn't miss us too much…" After taking a good look at Heero, Quatre knew something was wrong. It was not often he got to see the perfect soldier show any type of emotion and right now Heero's face was screaming worry.

"Why do you look like someone died?" He didn't bother taking off his jacket going straight to Heero's side. Trowa and Wufei simply watched, feeling no need to talk since Quatre did enough for all three of them.

"Relena showed up…"

Laughing a little Quatre replied, "Relena shows up all the time. It's what she does. She usually doesn't cause you to look like this though." He ushered Heero back into the living room. Trowa took this moment to grab a drink as Wufei drifted off to his room, not really caring what was going on. Sitting on the couch, Quatre gave Heero all his attention.

"Her showing up isn't the problem... She was pressuring me to admit my undying love for her. I ended up saying something that caused Duo to get really upset and storm off" Sighing in frustration Heero placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to look at Quatre. He just knew that once he told him what exactly had happened, Quatre was going to kill him. Duo and Quatre are the closest in the house. They talk about everything for goodness sake!

"What'd you say?" Afraid of the answer, Quatre braced himself for the worse.

"Well... Well, he was laughing about the whole situation and I just thought it would make him shut up and her make her leave me alone..."

"What happened?" Getting a little annoyed at this point.

"I told her I loved Duo... Then I kissed him" He heard sputtering from the kitchen and looked up to see that Trowa was staring at him, mouth hung open, eyes wide and juice sprayed on the floor. He then looked at Quatre, who wore a similar expression but his eyes showed anger instead of shock.

"Are you kidding me?!?! Why would you do that? You know Duo loves you! He's been so scared to tell you and you used him to get back at Relena! How da-"

"He loves me?" Heero cut him off. Had he heard Quatre correctly? Why would Duo love him of all people? Heero had done nothing that would have caused Duo to have those type of feeling towards him. All the events of the day were starting to take a toll on him. It was all too much to think about. Something started to stir in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like the feeling. He had made a huge mistake.

"You didn't know?"

"How could I know?"

"Well, for starters he's always staring at you. Ever notice that he's always bumping into things?" Now that Quarte meantioned it, Heero recalls Duo tripping over various items, even his own feet at one time or another. Heero always chalked it up to Duo being so feather brained and just plain clumsiness.

"When it's just me and him, he just won't shut up about you. Heero's butt this and Heero's hair that... You better fix this and fast." Quatre took a second to look around, "Where is Duo anyway?" He questioned.

"I have to go," Before Quatre had time to register what had just happened, Heero had grabbed his coat and was out the door. Damn he was fast.

~End Part 3~

* * *

(1) ... you know how when you scream really loud then you feel like you're gunna cough up blood or something like that? *is retarded so you might not understand*


End file.
